Osirian Court
|bases = The Throneworld, The Ship of a Billion Years, Ancient Egypt, Mars |leader = Osiris, Sutekh, Horus |members = Upuat, Nephthys, Thoth, Anubis, Isis, Geb |first mention = TV: |appearances = }} The Osirian Court was the civilisation of the Egyptian gods. It spanned six hundred "civilised worlds," notably Ancient Egypt, and could almost be considered one of the Great Houses. (AUDIO: Coming to Dust, The Ship of a Billion Years) Geochronography The Osirian Court was composed of six hundred worlds "civilised" by Osiris (whether they liked it or not), including the Throneworld, Ancient Egypt, and Mars. Between them sailed the Ship of a Billion Years, in which the pantheon primarily resided. The purpose of the Ship was difficult to explain in detail, as the concepts were completely outside human experience, but essentially, by threading its way through the civilised worlds, it bound together the noospheres of Court's territories into a cohesive whole. The Ship existed along a different timeline to the Great Houses or linear time, meaning that its "future" could end up in what other cultures saw as "legends." (AUDIO: The Ship of a Billion Years) The Delta was the chaotic, unchronoformed area where timelines intersected. (AUDIO: Body Politic) Culture Ra, the sun, had a deep but complex meaning to the Osirians. He was not exactly alive, but only because he was too complicated for the term to apply. He was treated with almost god-like reverence, but the actual idea of their having gods was seen as not tasteful. (AUDIO: The Ship of a Billion Years) The Great Houses interpreted Ra as an artificial sun, and threatened to destroy him/it with their solar engineering technologies. (AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities) The Osirians did not have to concern themselves with death, children, or the future, and so customarily married brother to sister. (AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities) History Osiris founded the Osirian Court, cutting it off from history. (AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities) He created the Ship of a Billion Years, which bound the Court together, transporting Ra across the sky. Osiris colonised six hundred worlds, influencing their cultures and deeming them "civilised." (AUDIO: Coming to Dust) The Great Houses attacked the Court, but Osiris's brother Sutekh invaded Earth with an army of mal'akh, and the Houses agreed to make peace so that he would not interfere with Earth's history. (AUDIO: Coming to Dust) Sutekh envied his brother's position, so he killed Osiris and scattered his remains throughout the Earth. (AUDIO: The Ship of a Billion Years) But Isis (Cousin Justine of Faction Paradox) searched out the pieces of his body. With the help of Anubis and Thoth, Isis was able to recreate Osiris — even though certain parts of him were missing. (AUDIO: Body Politic) She assumed the role of mother to Horus, the reincarnation/heir of Osiris they had created. Isis and Horus hid from Sutekh in the Delta, until Horus was able to challenge Sutekh. (AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities) A tribunal was convened to decide which of the two should inherit the throne. It was judged by Geb, father of Sutekh and Osiris. The tribunal ended when Horus accepted Sutekh's challenge of ritual combat to decide the matter. (AUDIO: Ozymandias) Sutekh lost the battle, and was exiled and imprisoned, while Horus disappeared from the Court. He had actually been killed, as part of a complex time travel-based plan formulated with Cousin Justine to deal with House Lolita, but the Court was not told. (AUDIO: The Judgment of Sutekh) Biology The majority of the Court were the same species, although some, like ambassadors Justine il-Isis and Thoth, were not. Those of high status modelled their appearances based on different animals, depending on fashion. For instance, Upuat wore the face of a wolf. People with human heads, like Thoth, were considered to have the heads of apes. (AUDIO: The Ship of a Billion Years) External links Category:Osirian Court